


Six

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Six years ago, they metSix months ago, they started datingSix weeks ago, they broke upSix days ago, they came hereSix minutes ago, they were on stage togetherSix seconds ago, their story ended





	Six

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I just had to write this. Pure angst ahead.

Six Years ago, they met.

Chloe was this force of nature, from the moment they met in the quad, Beca knew her life would never be the same. The girl had no sense of boundaries, like there is nothing crazy about walking in on you when you are taking a shower. She was so self-assured, she knew that Beca would show up for auditions and on hood night, she swore that they would become fast friends and they did.

It's not as if they didn't have disagreements. You would think your friend would have your back when their "other best friend" went off on you for showing some originality. Or that she would understand that you had dreams of your own that you wanted to pursue, that you can't stay in college forever (okay, so she might have been part of the reason the older girl failed Russian lit three times, but come on!) Still they stuck together and together they overcame their struggles and went on to take home three ICC titles and a World championship in her four years at Barden

 

Six Months ago they started dating.

Cynthia Rose had warned her that you can't trust bi girls when she found out. Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes. It had only been a few months since she herself had broken up with Jesse.

They still made future plans with each other in mind and Chloe was still as affectionate as before, of course now there were kisses from barely there ghost touches to "that one night" But it was weird how little things had changed from before they were together together.

Even her roommate Amy who had always acted like that captain of the "Bhloe" ship barely acknowledged the relationship and maybe that should have tipped her off.

 

Six weeks ago they broke up

Beca always expected if it happened, it would be like that fight at the Lodge. But they both were so busy all of the time. One day Chloe just said they should call it off and Beca couldn't think of a reason to argue.

They still made future plans with each other in mind and Chloe was still clung to her minus the kisses. Sometimes she forgot they weren't together until an attempted kiss was met with a tight apologetic smile.

 

Six days ago they arrived

This was a last chance for the Bellas, and Beca thought, maybe for her life with Chloe. Maybe the redhead paid extra attention to Captain Whatshisface, but there was that time she practically groped her the night they went to find DJ Khaled.

Life loves to get in the way. Turtle-face showed her this amazing equipment and she left Chloe behind, then bees and fire and chaos seemed to dog the rest of their trip. Sure, the Bellas managed to pull together after the first disastrous night but Beca hardly had two seconds to talk to Chloe alone between rehearsals and performances and being dragged off for site-seeing.

The last day found her being wooed by the record label while Chloe was off being abducted by Amy's psycho father.

 

Six minutes ago they sang

It was this shining terrifying moment. Beca had performed plenty of solos but she had never stood alone on a stage in front of thousands of people. She took a deep breath and began her anthem, she brought up each of the Bellas to join in her song to her sisters a song of thanks and of rebirth. This was the beginning of a new life. But it was also the end.

The Bellas had convinced her that she should take the offer. So she opened for DJ Khaled and she would sign a contract that would move her in a different direction for all of the Bellas, from Chloe.

 

Six seconds ago, their story ended

Chloe pulled Captain Smiley Face into a kiss and Beca realized that it was actually over. She wanted to cry but, ever the best friend, she wouldn't want Chloe to see her. Turtle-face leaned in, reading the situation in the wrongest possible way causing Beca to scoff and shake her head. It reminded her of a book that stole its last lines from a poem:

So, this is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper.


End file.
